1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical tools and more specifically to a retractable micro-surgical tool having various uses.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous patents which disclose retractable scalpel blades for making incisions. However, these blades are too large for micro-surgery. There is a retractable ophthalmic lance which is described in Pat. No. 5,391,177 to Schwartz. The drawback to the Schwartz device is the inability of locking the lance in an extended position. The lack of locking feature makes its use inconvenient for a surgeon, because the surgeon must keep the lance extended and also manipulate the lance for cutting at the same time.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a retractable micro-surgical tool which has a cutting blade small enough for micro-surgery applications, may be securely locked in an extended position, and may be retracted to protect handlers from being cut by the blade.
The present invention provides a retractable micro-surgical tool which requires a deliberate action to release the blade from an extended position. The retractable micro-surgical tool includes a shell, slidable insert, slide button, spring, and blade. The shell is preferably a hollow tube which comes to a decreasing taper at a first end thereof. A first slot is formed through the wall of the shell at substantially a first end thereof. A second slot is formed through the wall of the shell at substantially a middle of the shell length. A connecting slot is formed through the wall of the shell and enables the slide button to be slid between the first and second slots.
The slidable insert includes a body, a first cantilever arm, and a second cantilever arm. A first end of the body is tapered to fit inside the first end of the shell. The blade is retained in the first end of the body. An end of the blade may have different shaped cutting edges such as a spear, vetrectomy, lance, trifacet, or any other shape which is suitable for performing micro-surgery. The first cantilever arm extends from substantially a middle of the body and the second cantilever arm extends from an end of the first cantilever arm. The slide button is attached to a top of the second cantilever arm at assembly. At least one side of the body has a groove formed therein to provide clearance for the spring. A hole is formed through a middle of the body for attachment of one end of the spring. An end plug is inserted into a second end of the shell. An end of the end plug has a hole formed therethrough for attachment of the other end of the spring.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a retractable micro-surgical tool which securely locks the blade in an extended position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a retractable micro-surgical tool which may utilize different shaped blades.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a retractable micro-surgical tool which prevents a cutting injury to a handler thereof.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.